


Tonight -- Poetry

by TruthfulDeceiver



Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Gen, im dying inside nerds, wowza its poetry boiz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruthfulDeceiver/pseuds/TruthfulDeceiver
Summary: this is poetry??? i guess?????????? oh wellbased on the pov of Damien





	Tonight -- Poetry

Tonight

I thought not of  **him**  
                         his smile  
                         his love

I thought not of  **her**  
                         the one who  
                         finally made  **him** happy

Instead it was he who stole my thoughts  
With a giddy laugh and small smile

Just as he had stolen my heart  
Just as he had stolen my love  
Just as he had stolen my brain

And soon after this,  
All of my hopeless bliss

amounted  
                   to  
                         nothing

He tore it away, my “beautiful face.”  
It shattered in pieces, my “lovely heart.”  
With a mischievous smile, he showed me his “love.”

It was what a fool would fall for.

And he walked away

leaving  
  


              me

  
                      lonely,

                                   injured,

 

                                                                   dead.


End file.
